


Nibbles

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baking, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Esteban tries to make some cookies, but Nico keeps eating the cookie dough.





	Nibbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



“There’s no cake left.” Nico looked under the sink, just in case, but there was no sign of the chocolate cake.

“You ate it all last night.”

Nico put on his best fake pout, and Esteban snorted in laughter, wondering how his boyfriend could forget his post-pub eating binge that included most of the contents of the fridge.

“We could make cookies?” Esteban sat his cup of coffee down, strolling over to the little kitchen area as Nico smiled.

“Double chocolate chip?”

Esteban nodded, fishing out the various ingredients as Nico nibbled at the chocolate chips, and Esteban ended up having to take them away from him.

“I need some to put in the cookies.” Esteban leant in for a kiss, and even with his eyes closed, Nico was still reaching out for the tub of chocolate chips.

Nico behaved for just long enough that Esteban could mix up the ingredients into a dough, but even that wasn’t safe from Nico.

He had his fingers in the bowl before Esteban could get a baking tray out, and Nico pretended to look innocent when Esteban knew he was anything but.

“At this rate there won’t be any cookie dough left to cook.” Esteban playfully tapped Nico across the knuckles with the spoon, but Nico got the last laugh.

Nico licked his fingers, his lips smacking as he did it, and Esteban could only stand and stare, frozen to the spot with how hot his boyfriend looked.

His pyjamas were too flimsy to hide his half-hard cock, and the way that Nico was dragging his eyes over him made him feel like the sexiest guy in the world.

“How long for the cookies to bake?”

“Fifteen minutes.” Esteban was a little bit disappointed that Nico would pick food over sex, but he wasn’t surprised.

“That’s more than long enough for a quickie.” Nico grinned, a smudge of chocolate still on his lips, and Esteban rushed in for a kiss, the sweet taste making them both smile as Nico backed Esteban up against the worktop, his hands already teasing at his waistband.

Esteban let out a needy groan, and Nico nuzzled against the side of his neck before dropping to his knees, looking up at Esteban with his big blue eyes.

“You look gorgeous on your knees.”

“You like?” Nico mouthed at the damp patch on his pyjamas, rendering Esteban speechless as he stroked Nico’s silky soft hair, gently encouraging him.

Esteban gasped as his hard cock was exposed to the cool air, quickly replaced by the warmth of Nico’s mouth as he sucked away, leaving Esteban breathless and he had to focus so that the fun wasn’t over before it had even started.

Looking down, Nico looked so peaceful with a cock in his mouth, his hand stuffed into his pyjamas as they both rushed towards a noisy climax.

Nico’s tongue massaged his length as he sucked away, flicking the tip and making his eyes roll back as his muscles tensed, his body shuddering as Nico greedily swallowed down every last drop of come.

Esteban slumped down to the floor, cuddling into Nico as the smell of warm cookies and sex surrounded them.

“I love you.”

“Do you love me as much as cookies?” Esteban stuck his tongue out, and Nico leant in for a sloppy kiss, both of them grinning like idiots.

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
